Take Two
by Hedaforever
Summary: Clarke watched Lexa die after being shot by Titus. She breaks down but when she opens her eyes she's back in Arkadia. She realises she is about to meet Lexa for the first time to talk about the alliance. Or Time-travel AU in which I retell Season 2 with Clarke already in love with Lexa.
1. Prologue

**If you feel triggered by Lexa's death, please do not read this chapter. This prologue is just the final scene of 3x07, Chapter 2 is where she wakes up before meeting Lexa for the first time, for a second time!**

* * *

" _In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels. Until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again."_

Clarke looked at the dying girl in front of her, and ignored the crushing feeling in her chest as she pushed her lips to Lexa's for the last time. She felt Lexa kiss back, but as Clarke pulled away she saw the last light in Lexa's eyes drift away.

She was really gone.

She had never felt so much pain before, and large sobs came flowing from her eyes. Her blood stained hands, shakily but gently pushed Lexa's eyelids down, closing her eyes. Clarke was being pulled away from Lexa's body by Titus.

She tried to fight it but he was telling her, "You must let me complete the ritual. It is what the commander would've wanted."

Murphy tried to pull Clarke away, but she shrugged him off and moved to the foot of the bed.

Titus began to flip Lexa's body and she was confused, and mostly mad that he was touching her, "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, but she watched as he grabbed a scalpel and made a cut into her neck. Black blood began to pour out, but something else was coming out as well. Clarke watched as he pulled something, a small circular object, out of her neck.

She barely managed to get out, "What is that?"

Murphy looked shocked, realising, "It's an AI."

"Wrong, it's the spirit of the commander."

Titus carefully placed the flame into the case before moving towards Lexa's body again.

"Yu gonplei ste oden, Leksa kom Triku. Gonplei kom heda kigon feva. May her spirit choose wisely"

Titus picked up Lexa's body, and Clarke watched as he walked out of the room. He made one final announcement, "Heda stedaun. Teik Sadgeda stot au."

And with that the doors began to close behind him. It was the last she would ever see of her.

The doors slammed shut, and Murphy ran to them and shook them, realising they were locked. He sank to the ground, frustrated, and let out a groan.

Clarke was left standing in her room, staring of the black bloodstains on the fur. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. 'How could this have happened?'

Clarke felt the grief heavy in her chest, absolutely crushing her body threatening to consume her. The huge sobs stuck in her chest, but unable to come out. Her heart rate was scattered and she couldn't think properly. Her head was throbbing and everywhere ached. Before she knew it she passed out, the sheer exhaustion of grief taking over her body, and everything went black.

* * *

 **Okay so this chapter was totally just setting up the next chapter, so I hope you'll stick with it :p Also I lowkey said I would post this 4 months ago, but hey better late than never :)**


	2. Long Into An Abyss

**Get ready for our bbs to meet again :)**

* * *

Clarke is very confused when she finally wakes. It takes her a few moments to slowly remember the previous events. Each second that goes by fills her with more and more pain. She sees flashes of Lexa bleeding out and slowly seeing the life drain from her beautiful face. Clarke feels likes she can't breathe and quickly sits up gasping for air.

Her grief is muted for a split second as she looks around in shock. She's not in her room in Polis. Where is she? She quickly observes the metal walls and door and tries to get her bearings. It seems… it seems like she is back in the ark. To be more specific, it looks like she is in her own room in the ark. How on earth did she get here?

Clarke's curiosity quickly died as she once again saw the image of Lexa flash in her mind. She no longer cared about why she was here and angrily stormed across the room, tore open the door, and exited quickly. She felt like the metal walls were suffocating her, slowly closing in. She ran without thinking, right outside the ark and up to the gates.

She didn't think for one second about what was going on in Arkadia. She saw lights, and maybe even tents, outside the gates of Arkadia, which momentarily distracted her from her painful thoughts. The blockade wasn't meant to camped right outside the gates, right?

There were two horses out the front and Clarke quickly wondered if they had been sent here for Pike to be turned over. There were waiting just as they had done before once, with Finn.

She didn't know who she would have to ask to get the gates to open, or if they'd even let her. She didn't know how she got here, but she was betting Pike wouldn't let her just leave the gates.

She was surprised that the gates opened for her without any discussion. She had no idea what to do, she didn't even expect to make it out of Arkadia without being captured by her own people. Her first thought was to run straight into the forest, but the two grounders on the horses had their weapons trained on her. She decided she would much rather go to the grounder tents then stay in Arkadia. Maybe she would find Indra or anyone she knew from Polis. She didn't know what else to do.

She walked slowly down the hill and as she approached the main tent she was stopped by a large grounder who appeared to be a guard. "If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will slit your throat."

Clarke looked at him quickly, his voice and face… looked just like Gustus. As heavy as the grief was in Clarke's chest, she couldn't help but be curious. Was he his brother? Cousin? She realised she was staring then quickly shook her head. The grounders around her seemed to be directing her into the tent, so she pulled up the flap and entered.

She wasn't sure who she would see so she walked in cautiously and as looked up, she felt her breath leave her body. There on the throne was the commander in her full armour and war paint.

 _Lexa._

Clarke's mind was thinking 1000 things all at once but she also couldn't manage one coherent thought. She just stared at Lexa sitting there, twirling her knife.

This had to be a dream, it had to be. How was this possible? How could she possibly be alive? It was obviously a dream… but it didn't feel like one. It felt too real, too painful.

She wanted to call out to her, to run to her, to feel her heartbeat and feel that she was alive. But she was stopped in her thoughts and movements by the look in Lexa's eyes. They were colder than she remembered. They were staring at her like she was not welcome, she was the enemy. Lexa looked at her, disinterested.

"You're the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive," she said, her voice accusing and cold.

Clarke barely heard Lexa speaking. All she could focus on was her sitting there. Alive and breathing.

"Lexa," she said shakily ignoring what Lexa had just said, "You're, you're alive." She couldn't believe this was real. It _had_ to be a dream. She again resisted the urge to run up to her.

The commander looked at her curiously. Why was this unknown blonde girl looking at her like that? Why wasn't she afraid?

"You dare speak her name," hissed Indra, who was standing by Lexa's side.

Clarke looked from Indra to Clarke. No. Way. There was no way this was happening. This had to be a dream. This had to be her hallucinating and she would wake up soon.

Lexa, noticing Clarke wasn't speaking, just continued on, "Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the sky people?"

Clarke had no idea what was going on. This was the exact moment she had with Lexa over four months ago. How was she back here? If this was a dream, why now? Why here? She tried to remember what she had said in this situation last time. She pushed past all her other thoughts, and focused until she remembered, "I've-, I've come to make you an offer," she said unsure in her voice.

Lexa thrust the dagger into the armrest if her throne, stroking the handle. With a cold voice she said, "This is not a negotiation."

She was eyeing Clarke suspiciously. She had heard rumours that the Skaikru leader was a strong force, someone to be reckoned with. But here she was stammering over each sentence, looking at Lexa like, well like she somehow could see into her soul. It made Lexa confused and very uncomfortable.

" _Let me kill her and get this over with,"_ Indra hissed in her language.

Clarke ignored Indra and continued on. She decided to play it safe and continue saying the same things. She didn't know what would happen if she said the wrong thing. Thankfully, Clarke was remembering the conversation more easily now.

"I can help you beat the mountain men," she said more confidently.

Lexa's eyebrows quirked up, now this was an actual offer, "Go on."

"Hundreds of your people are trapped inside Mount Weather, kept in cages. Their blood is used as medicine."

Lexa looked at her sceptically, "How do you know this?"

The words came to Clarke easily now, "Because I saw them. My people are prisoners there, too. I was one of them." It seemed so long ago, the mountain, the alliance, the reapers. So much had happened since then, but for some reason she was back here again.

" _Lies. No one escapes the mountain_." Indra hissed from the commander's side.

"I did. With Anya. We fought our way out together." The memory of Anya quickly surfaced in Clarke's mind. It was another painful reminder of those she had lost. She wished she could have saved her; she didn't have the death she deserved.

" _Another Lie. Anya died in the fire. You killed her."_

Again, Clarke ignored Indra. "She told me you were her second." Clarke remembered that she handed Lexa Anya's braid. She was worried quickly, if she didn't have the braid this time, she wouldn't be able to gain Lexa's trust. As she felt her hand in her pocket, she sighed in relief as she felt Anya's braid there. She took it out, gaining defensive stances from Gustus and Indra. She tentatively held it out to Lexa, "I'm sure she'd want you to have this."

Clarke moved cautiously towards Lexa and held out the braid. Lexa took it from her, her fingers slightly grazing Clarke's. Clarke felt her whole body electrify at the small contact. But from the look on Lexa, she hadn't noticed a thing.

" _We don't even know it's hers."_

"Shof op, Indra." Lexa dismissed her general with a wave of her hand.

"Anya was my mentor. Before I was called to lead my people. Did she die well?"

"Yes. By my side. Trying to get a message to you." The words came out easy, Clarke didn't even have to think about it. It felt like it was only yesterday... but at the same time, so much had changed since this moment.

"What message?"

"The only way to save both our people is if we join together."

" _Those who are about to die will say anything."_

"I'm still waiting for an offer Clarke." Lexa's stoic eyes continued to bear into Clarke.

The biggest shock for Clarke was seeing the girl she had come to know and love, so _cold._ Clarke knew that this was how she was when they first met, but it still felt like whiplash when comparing her to the woman who she had just shared the most intimate and loving experience with.

"The mountain men are turning your people into reapers. I can turn them back."

" _Impossible. Heda, I beg you, let me kill her."_

Clarke had to admit it was interesting hearing this conversation again, know that she knew the grounder language. Despite understanding Indra's threats now, Clarke didn't feel threatened, and had only grown to appreciate Indra's protectiveness of her beloved commander.

"I've done it with Lincoln."

" _That traitor is the reason why my village was slaughtered."_

"Em pleni!" Lexa's voice echoed through the tent, and Indra stormed out of the tent. She stood up from her throne and walked towards Clarke. Clarke's heart rate quickened as Lexa stood only a few inches away from her, and all the hairs on her body seemed to stand on end.

"You say you can turn reapers back into men?" Lexa's voice was cold, yet Clarke still felt a shiver down her spine due to the proximity of Lexa's body to her own. She just wanted to reach out, to touch her. To feel that she was really there, that she was really _alive_.

But she swallowed her feelings and let out a clear, "Yes."

Lexa stared coldly into her eyes, "Then prove it. Show me Lincoln."

Clarke's head was still reeling. How could this be happening? How was she back here? More importantly, why was she back here and why this particular moment?

They left the tent and began the walk. She was grateful that they could walk in the forest in silence. She knew the route to the dropship without even thinking. Every few minutes or so she would turn around to check Lexa was still there. She was still there and she was still alive. Even now, she had to resist the urge to go over to her. To touch her, talk to her, do anything.

She decided to try and stop thinking about Lexa, and focus on what was coming up. She would arrive at the dropship and Abby wouldn't have been able to save Lincoln. All she would have to do is grab the shock lash and jolt Lincoln. Easy. Then the alliance will begin, and then she can work at getting Lexa to trust her. Getting Lexa to admire her, and somehow she was going to have to figure out how to get Lexa to fall in love with her again.

'But then what?' Clarke thought. Living through it all once was hard enough, she didn't even want to think about what she may have to do again. Would she have to kill Finn again? And what about TonDC?

Before Clarke could try and finish these thoughts, she looked up and saw they were here. The dropship. She hadn't been here for months; it was so bizarre. She carefully began to walk towards the dropship, Lexa, Indra and their guards following closely behind.

She wished she could offer words of comfort or apologies as the grounders had to walk past the burnt corpses of their warriors. Being back here reminded Clarke of all the death that surrounded her, and she had to keep walking quickly to get it out of her head. Going down that train of thought would be too painful.

Right before entering the dropship, she turned around and as she looked at Lexa she saw the green eyes looking back at her. She was met with almost hatred coming from the eyes, and she felt a shiver down her spine.

Of course she was happy that Lexa was alive, in whatever this was. A dream? A hallucination? But seeing those eyes not filled with love was so rare and painful for Clarke.

She gave Lexa a quick nod. "This way," she said before marching in to the dropship, Lexa following behind her.

She climbed up the ladder and saw the same scene she had seen last time. Lincoln not breathing, Octavia crying over his body, and her mom looking defeated. She began to move towards the table with the shock lash on it. Hopefully this would work the same way again.

Before she could get there, Lexa and Indra had climbed up the ladder too, and were both seeing Lincoln's appeared dead form. Lexa looked at Clarke and snarled, "You lied. And you're out of time"

Indra drew out her sword, as did the other guards who were now entering the upper level. Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes, as she swiftly turned on the electrical lash and pushed it into Lincoln's chest.

Everyone was watching her curiously. Lincoln didn't move, and Clarke's heart began to race a bit faster. This had to work. She brought into his chest again, and this time Lincoln opened his mouth reaching for a deep gasp.

It worked. Octavia cried with relief as she held his body and he tried to return the gesture. She looked at Lexa, who gave her a small nod. Clarke's heart leapt as she saw the pure hatred in her eyes no longer there. There was still no trust and they were full of suspicion, but she was grateful Lexa wasn't looking at her like she was the enemy.

Her mom and a few others' tried to ask her a few questions, however she had no idea what they were talking about, it had been almost four months since this all happened. Abby remained to look over Lincoln, and make sure he recovered, while Clarke was escorted with Lexa's guard back to her tent.

Lexa was looking over her maps of the mountain. She saw Clarke enter, and gave her a quick nod. "Lincoln's recovery was… impressive. No one's survived such a fate before." Lexa said relatively softly. She had a faint smile on her face.

Now that they were alone, all Clarke wanted to do was close the distance between them, and feel those lips against hers once more. But again she had to resist, _this_ Lexa would be very confused, and most likely not into it. So Clarke bit her lip, and went on to say what she did last time, "It's not complicated really. We just have to keep them alive long enough for the drug to leave their system. I know we can do the same for others."

Clarke felt a little daring so she took the opportunity to gently rest her hand in top of Lexa's which was resting on the table. She looked into Lexa's eyes and softly said "This is all going to work out, Lexa."

Lexa felt a very slight heat rush to her cheeks. She was surprised by the boldness of the sky girl. She was also confused by the almost _endearing_ way she was looking at her. It made her uncomfortable so she swallowed, and moved her hand away from Clarke's.

"You may have your truce," she said, voice and face stoic, "I just need one thing in return. Deliver me the one you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death."

* * *

 **Oooh so there you have it! Our girls are reunited and all Clarke wants to do is give Lexa a big hug, but Lexa has literally only known her for a day, so give her time :))) Please review/fave/follow if you liked, or if you didn't :) Also I said I was going to post this story 4 months ago, but hey better late than never!**


	3. Spacewalker

**HELLO I'M BACK!**

 **Yes it had been almost half a year,, but since March 3rd I have felt the need to continue this story, purely for the my own personal satisfaction of getting to write Lexa as alive, sigh.**

 **This chapter is real short and boring but necessary, but next chapter is where is starts getting a little more fun. Each chapter is like an episode kinda, so there will probably be about 10 chapters. I will try to post every few days.**

* * *

It had been a while since Clarke thought about Finn.

Even though he was here, technically, it didn't feel real. He was dead, and seeing him didn't feel like seeing him alive again, but rather a ghost.

Clarke tried to stay out of the way, her brain and body on auto-pilot. They helped Finn sneak out. They went to the dropship. Finn turned himself in. Clarke thought there was no point stopping the inevitable. They arrived back at camp after it was dark.

Clarke knew what she had to, and began to walk to the gates when Bellamy asked, "Clarke, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go talk to L-, the commander."

"What else do you have to say?"

"I don't know,"

"Clarke-,"

They headed back to camp and Raven came over. "Give me your hand." she says and slips Clarke the blade. "If she won't let him go, kill her."

Clarke laughed in her head. As if she would ever kill Lexa. But she took the blade knowing it gave some measure of comfort to Raven.

She also knew that the only way the truce was held was through Finn's death.

To Clarke, he had already been dead for months, and she had to keep reminding herself of that. It was the only way she was going to be able to get through it again. She knew that Lexa would allow her to mercy kill him like last time, and the alliance will remain.

She would be able to give him a quick and relatively painless death. It wasn't going to be easy, but maybe, just maybe, it would be easier than last time. Besides she was still sure this was all a dream anyway. I mean, you can't kill someone who is already dead?

Right?!

She still felt sick to her stomach.

* * *

She walked down towards to commander's tent once again. "I'm here to talk to Le-, your commander."

Indra's spear began to dig into her stomach.

"Let her pass." Lexa's voice echoed out.

"You bleed for nothing. You cannot stop this."

Clarke nodded, she knew she couldn't. "I know."

Lexa questioned her with her eyes, as if to say 'Why are you here then?'

"I just… I just wanted to say goodbye."

Lexa looked at her curiously. Clarke was so unlike what she thought the sky people would be like. She didn't understand her request, but granted it anyway, giving her a small nod.

Clarke turned towards where Finn was tied to a post.

She ran to him and gave him a hug. Then she gave him a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I love you," she said, not because she was in love with him, but because she still cared about him, and she knew it's what he wanted to hear.

"I'm scared," he said faintly. Clarke thought this was going to be easy, she had already done it before, it's not even real. But standing here, he felt real. She didn't realise that maybe she even missed him. Despite the horrible things he had done, she could see that Bellamy, and herself had both killed far more people than he had.

Was it fair for him to die?

She felt in her sleeve, there it was as it was last time, the blade. She looked into Finn's eyes as her left hand stroked his face, and her right hand slowly pushed the blade into his chest.

It felt too real, and Clarke felt the tears stream down her face before she could stop them. "Thanks princess," he sighed into her as his body slumped as the life left his system.

She took a step back and saw the blood all over his chest and on her hands. This felt way too real and too familiar, and Clarke cold feel the sobs rising in her throat. This had to be a dream. It had to.

No, killing Finn again, that had to be a nightmare.

She heard Raven's desperate shriek of pain from back in Arkadia, and apologised again in her mind, wishing she could send words of comfort.

As she turned towards Lexa, she saw her standing there shocked. Indra and the guards quickly raised their weapons and charged towards her, but Lexa quickly stopped them. "It is done."

Even now, all Clarke wanted to do was run into Lexa's arms, and have her tell her she was going to be okay and comfort her. Tell her that she made the right choice. She wanted the girl she loves to comfort her.

But she knew that couldn't happen. Lexa still barely knew her.

She had never felt so alone.


	4. Remember Me

**I hope anyone who reads this enjoys, It's not my greatest writing by any means, but it's very fun to write. :)**

* * *

The small group of skaikru and trikru walked and rode horses towards TonDC, carrying the body of Finn.

They were met with murmurs of the people who lived there, unhappy to see the skaikru. Perhaps Clarke was a lot more ignorant the first time round, but this time she felt a lot more sympathy for the trikru. She felt like she belonged more with the trikru than her own people.

After being searched, and all the weapons were taken off the skaikru, they were allowed to enter the village.

A man began to loudly voice his discontent, and with one eyebrow raise from Lexa, Gustus moved to start beating him up.

Instead of waiting, Clarke immediately rushed to Lexa. "Stop, your people will blame us for this too."

Lexa took a moment to consider this before motioning to Gustus to stop and saying, "Let him live."

Lexa addressed everyone, "The sky people march with us now. Anyone who tries to stop that will pay with their life."

* * *

Trikru and Skaikru gathered around the pyre of bodies.

Lexa addressed the people in trigedasleng while Lincoln translated.

"People of Tondc, in fire we cleanse the pain of the past."

But Clarke didn't need Lincoln's translation. She understood it perfectly.

Clarke watched Lexa as she addressed her people. She admired the young warrior so much. To be so young and yet be so in control of these people. To love her people and be loved, rather than feared as Nia was. She was so strong and rough, and yet still beautiful and Clarke, once again, blessed whichever god allowed her to see Lexa again, in whatever weird reality this was.

"Clarke."

Lexa's voice interrupted her thoughts, and Clarke walked over to Lexa.

Lexa handed the flame torch to Clarke, their hands briefly brushing causing butterflies in Clarke's stomach. She accepted the flame and stood on the podium with Lexa. She looked into Lexa's green eyes before lowering the flame onto the pyre.

"Yu gonplei ste oden," her voice rang out, confident and in perfect dialect. That gained some attention from the grounders, including Lexa. Clarke felt Lexa's intense gaze on her, and turned to face her. She was met with the beautiful green eyes she had come to know so well, and couldn't help but got lost in them.

Lexa cleared her throat and looked away, a blunt reminder to Clarke that Lexa still barely knew her.

She stood next to Lexa while the pyre was burning until several hours later, and the fire was almost out, neither speaking until Lexa broke the silence.

"I lost someone close to me too. Her name was Costia. She was captured by the Ice Queen, who believed she knew my secrets. They tortured her, cut off her head. Because she was mine." Clarke had heard the story before, but it still touched her. She realised she didn't know much about Lexa's past and her childhood. "They tortured her, killed her, cut off her head."

After meeting the Ice Nation, and seeing Lexa kill Queen Nia, the story she could see had a lot more meaning for Lexa.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she truly meant it.

"I thought I'd never get over the pain, but I did."

"How?"

Last time she asked this, she was asking about Finn. This time, ironically, it was about her. How would Clarke get over the pain of losing Lexa.

"By recognising it for what it is. Weakness."

Ugh, she was really back here again. She was going to have to go through convincing Lexa that love _wasn't_ weakness all over again. "What is… Love?"

Lexa remained there, cold and stoic. She gave a barely perceptible nod.

"That's a load of crap," she blurted. Lexa's eyes widened.

"Sorry?" She asked, threatening.

"I don't agree," Clarke replied, more civilly. "I think love is a strength. Love gives you a reason to keep fighting. A reason to stay alive and help others stay alive. It's what gives life meaning."

Lexa looked taken aback, and took a moment to think about it. And Clarke thought that maybe she was considering it, but then Lexa replied, stoic once more, "I can't afford to think to like that."

Ugh, she is so frustrating, Clarke thought.

"Well I disagree," she replied bluntly.

Lexa quipped back, "Then you put the people you care about in danger and the pain will never go away."

Lexa looked at Clarke, as if trying to convey a message with her eyes before turning to face the dwindling fire. "The dead are gone Clarke, the living are hungry."

Clarke felt the words hit her hard, as Lexa turned and walked away from her.

 _The dead are gone_.

Clarke wouldn't accept that Lexa was gone though. She was here, now, in whatever dream-reality she was in. And she wasn't going to waste time. She was going to have to convince Lexa to open up as soon as possible.

* * *

An hour or so later, the sky people were invited to have a meal with the Trikru. They all entered the dark, stone room, and took their seats. Clarke took the liquid from Kane and decided to present it herself.

Clarke knew the poison would be in Gustus' cups, so she planned ahead. Maybe she could actually change his fate, and maybe Lexa wouldn't have to kill him. She poured the liquid into her own cups and gave one directly to Lexa, ensuring no one could've tampered with it. She noticed Gustus' annoyed look, but he held his tongue thankfully.

"Thank you, Clarke of the Sky People." She nodded to Clarke before accepting the drink. She and Clarke raised their glasses, and both took a drink feeling the burn rush down their necks.

Although she knew there was no poison, she still held her breath for a few seconds, relieved when nothing happened to either of them.

A small thought came to her. Since her actions in that moment had spared Gustus, maybe she was sent here as a re-do. To save the lives of those who can be saved. It was a small, perhaps unbelievable thought, but Clarke was going to believe it. Maybe this time round, she could save a few more lives.

The meal was admittedly tense, with Trikru on one side talking in Trigedasleng, and Skaikru on the other, immersed in their own conversations. It would appear almost separate if not for Kane and Indra's conversation, yattering on about the pros and cons of different weapons, and the eye contact between Clarke and Lexa.

Although they weren't having a conversation, every so often Lexa would meet Clarke's eyes and she would smile, then go back to her conversation. And everytime Lexa looked at her, Clarke felt more and more alive.

* * *

After the meal, a bonfire had been lit in special honour of the alliance, and the Trikru and Skaikru had all gathered around to see the tower of flames. At the beginning Skaikru stood around, talking to each other and keeping to themselves much like the Trikru. Both clans were not interacting. Lexa knew the two would have a hard time being in an alliance, let alone spend a night getting to know one another.

Clarke noticed too this divide. Deciding to break the awkward tension, she walked over to the other side of the bonfire and sat next to Lexa, seemingly unaware of all eyes following her.

"You looked lonely," Clarke teased at her.

"The commander is always alone," she replied, stoic as ever.

"Not right now," Clarke said, "I'm here now."

"Yes, you are," Lexa said matter-of-factly, still not giving much emotion away.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, Lexa. It's a party."

"Party?"

"You know, a celebration, with music, dancing, alcohol"

"Some people," she said accusingly, "Can afford to 'party'. Others cannot."

"You being others," Clarke confirmed, and Lexa gave a small nod.

Clarke took a breath, Lexa was as stubborn as always, and she loved that about her, but it was also damn frustrating.

"Here," Clarke handed her a cup of some alcohol Jasper and Monty had brewed.

Lexa took it hesitantly, but decided to take a sip earning a wide smile from Clarke.

After some of the Trikru noticed Lexa being relaxed talking to Clarke, they all began to relax. And so it would seem, the party began.

* * *

People were dancing, drinking, playing games. And although the clans were mostly still sticking to themselves, Clarke and Lexa were both happy with the ease of tension. Although perhaps that was due to the strong moonshine the skaikru had brought. Which after initial skeptisiscm was much appreciated by the trikru.

Clarke had convinced Lexa to have a few drinks, and before she knew it, they were both a little.. Well they were tipsy. Not drunk, no Lexa would never let herself get to that stage. And Clarke didn't want to get to the stage where she wouldn't remember every moment.

The whole night they had been sitting together, talking casually about the weather and their favourite colours and foods. All light stuff. Stuff Clarke realised she hadn't gotten the chance to find out. Who knew that commander of the 12 clans' favourite colour was glitter? (That's not even a colour," Clarke laughed and Lexa jokingly smacked her) Or that she had given a special role in Polis for someone just to light the candles in the tower. (Clarke smiled, remembering all the candles in Lexa's room)

It has taken Lexa a while to loosen up, but a few drinks in and Clarke's insistent questions and smiling had Lexa comfortable talking to her about almost anything.

They were sitting and Clarke leant back on her elbows to look at the stars. And Lexa did the same.

"The stars are beautiful," Lexa commented.

"They look better from space."

Clarke turned her head to see Lexa's big green eyes staring right at her, a soft expression on her face.

"Do you miss it? Being up there?"

"Sometimes," Clarke admitted. It was certainly less complicated. Sure there were many issues on the ark, but nothing compared to what she's had to face in these few months on the ground.

And yet, being on the ground was magical. Seeing green and trees, rivers and mountains. Feeling the wind and the sun and the rain. Living in a tin can could hardly even compare.

"But the earth is beautiful. And there are things I would never have gotten to see if I didn't come down. And people I would never have gotten to meet."

The last line struck Lexa. Clarke must have meant it was a grounder who she was glad to have met.

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who would you have never gotten to meet if you didn't come to the ground."

Clarke gave a shy smile, reached out and tucked a hair behind Lexa's ear. Lexa was stunned, but maybe it was the alcohol or the intensity of Clarke's blue eyes but she let Clarke's hand stroke her cheek before she pulled away.

"You." She whispered. And in that moment Lexa felt as if she knew this woman before her from somewhere else. As if they knew each other in a past life. Maybe even loved each other.

She swallowed, and some loud shouts broke her out of whatever trance Clarke had seemed to put her in. She gave Clarke a soft, small smile before sitting up.

"Wait," Clarke said, not wanting the moment to end.

She was enjoying this more than Lexa could possibly know.

Lexa turned around and Clarke's breath halted. A small smile etched on her face when she looked at Lexa.

Lexa questioned her with her eyes, but Clarke didn't say anything, so she walked away to handle the disturbance.

* * *

In the light of the bonfire, Clarke had thought Lexa looked absolutely gorgeous.

And if Lexa was being honest to herself, she had thought the exact same.

* * *

 **AH I LOVE THEM! They may have killed her off in the show, but Lexa continues to live on through the fandom. Amazing.**


	5. Survival Of The Fittest

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the follows and reviews. Shoutout to Jaely for your very long and detailed review, it means so much to me! Also to kinda answer your question, I have already written what will happen at the mountain, and I hope people like the direction I have chosen. But that's still a few chapters away. Now, enjoy this chapter, it is one of my favourites ;)**

* * *

Clarke and Lexa hadn't had time alone since the bonfire, since every spare moment was working on planning the war on the mountain. One particular morning meeting, the grounders had gotten very frustrated with Clarke. Saying hoping Bellamy can infiltrate the mountain isn't a plan. If only they knew that Clarke actually knew, first- hand, that it would work. But obviously she couldn't tell them that. And what made it worse was when Lexa agreed with them.

"I agree with Quint. Waiting for Bellamy is a prayer. One unlikely to be answered."

Clarke was frustrated, shot Lexa a glare, and announced she needed air before leaving the war-council tent.

"Stay here. That's an order," she said to her guard, Byrd. If Byrd didn't follow her, she wouldn't be killed. And Clarke was going to keep trying to stop people from dying.

She decided to walk around and clear her head for a bit. Although she could hear Quint chasing her through the forest, she wasn't scared. He didn't kill her last time, she would be fine now.

She started running away from him, or she thought she was until she crashed into him. He snarled and raised his hand, wielding a knife.

There was a swoosh and a thunk, and the grounder started howling in pain. Clarke saw Lexa appear through the trees, having just thrown a dagger into her attacker.

"Jomp em op, en jomp ai op"

Clarke heard what Lexa said and immediately translated it, "Attack her and you attack me."

She hadn't known what Lexa had said last time, but now that she knew the language she realised what it meant. Her heart swelled.

Even at this early point in time, Lexa was protecting her and Clarke couldn't help but feel the pain again as she remembered what protecting Clarke had led to for Lexa. She was the reason Lexa had been shot, she wouldn't let that happen again.

"Your kill, Clarke."

Clarke held out her gun, but had no intention of firing it. She knew what was coming, and that meant she wouldn't have to fire. Right as she thought that, the loud roar erupted from the forest.

The guard looked terrified as he asked Lexa, "What was that?"

Lexa stated, "Pauna." She gave Clarke a quick look. She unsheathed her sword and used it to cripple the traitor, hoping he would distract the gorilla as bait and give them more time.

Clarke didn't bother trying to save him. Not if him being bait kept Lexa alive.

* * *

Clarke immediately sought out the entrance to the concrete building, and ushered Lexa and the other guard through.

"What is this place?" the guard asked.

"It's her feeding ground," Lexa stated, noting the multiple dead carcasses.

The began to climb the rocks, and could hear the pauna roar again. Clarke tried to tell the guard, who was still climbing the rocks, to move or hide or something. But she was too late. The pauna had got him.

The other guard had just been killed as well. Clarke wished she could've saved him, but in a way his death allowed Lexa and her to survive. And Lexa surviving was still the priority to Clarke.

They ran across the rock and came to a ledge. Lexa looked at Clarke, and Clarke swore she saw a hint of fear in her eyes. Clarke decided to take the lead and climbed onto the ledge.

Remembering what happened last time Clarke tried to warn Lexa.

"Lexa, be careful when you jump. Wouldn't want you to injure yourself right?"

Lexa glared at Clarke, but was met with an amused expression from Clarke. Lexa often felt like she missing something with Clarke. She always had the weirdest reactions to things, or said things that didn't quite make sense. Something about her made her extremely curious. It wasn't just her strength as a leader… there was something else that drew Lexa in.

Clarke carefully jumped off the ledge, and landed feeling a light sting in her feet. Her ankle felt pained, but it wasn't bad as last time. She watched as Lexa launched off the ledge, ever so dramatic, and sighed in her head. Of course she hadn't listened to her warnings to jump carefully.

She cringed as she heard Lexa crumple against the ground and moan in pain. She had injured her arm, just like last time. Clarke couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the girl's stubbornness. Lexa glared as she saw Clarke chuckling at her pain, but was grateful when she came over, and lifted her good arm across her shoulder.

She led them as quick as she could, "Guess you should've listened to me, commander," she teased lightly.

Lexa just groaned, and mumbled "Shof op," not knowing that Clarke knew the language. Clarke decided not to say anything. Besides it could be fun in the future, pretending not to know what she was saying.

As they got to the small crawl space, the pauna had caught up to them and grabbed hold of Lexa's foot, Lexa screamed, "Leave me."

Yeah right, Clarke thought. She fired her remaining bullets into the gorilla. "No way."

While the gorilla was temporarily injured, she quickly grabbed Lexa, and pulled her into another room in the concrete structure. She carefully placed Lexa onto the ground, pushing out the sounds of her groaning in pain.

"Give me your sword," Clarke said as she took Lexa's sword and put it through the handles on the door. She knew they didn't have much time before the gorilla would be back, but was grateful that they could stop and rest. She hears Lexa begin to comment.

"You should've left me behind. Now two will die here instead of one."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I'm still new to your culture, but when someone saves your life, you say thankyou."

"I'm serious, Clarke. To lead well you must make hard choices."

Clarke knew about hard choices. About whether to tell people the ark was dying, about killing Atom, about choosing to burn hundreds of grounders at the drop ship. About killing Finn. Pulling the lever in the mountain. Choosing to go the blockade over staying with Lexa in Polis.

Clarke knew all about hard choices.

"Hard choices. You're telling me that?" She said, incredulously.

"I've seen your strength, it's true. But now you waiver. You couldn't kill Quint, you couldn't leave me to die. That was weakness."

Clarke knew Lexa believed love was weakness. But not killing someone? Clarke thought Lexa was going to far.

"I thought love was weakness," she said, bluntly.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke."

"Do you wanna know why I saved you?" Well in all honestly, Clarke's reason was because she was totally in love with Lexa, but she couldn't exactly say that.

"I need you. God forbid, one of your generals become commander. You may be heartless Lexa, but at least you're smart."

"Don't worry, my spirit will choose much more wisely than that."

Her spirit, What Clarke now knew, was actually just an artificial intelligence embedded in the back of her neck.

"Your spirit?"

"When I die my spirit will find the next commander."

Clarke was very confused hearing this the first time. But now she knew that her 'spirit' finding the next commander was actually a bunch of nightblood kids fighting to the death to get an AI built in their brain.

"Sure," Clarke said bitterly, trying to think about how she even knew about the AI.

Lexa began to glare at Clarke and looked like she was about to say something, but they were interrupted by the loud roar of the pauna.

"It found us."

"Don't be afraid, Clarke. Death is not the end."

Death is not the end... a thought began to stir in Clarke's brain... but before she could come to it, the gorilla's growl brought her back to the situation at hand.

"We are not dying here. I need your spirit to stay where it is." Clarke already knew that they didn't die last time, but it still felt good to give some reassurance to Lexa. (And to herself)

"Then get ready to fight. Cause it's coming in."

"Maybe we let it in."

Clarke pulled Lexa over to beside the door, and waited a few seconds. She pulled out the sword, and as the pauna charged at the door, it came hurtling in, giving enough time for Lexa and Clarke to slip away and close the door from the outside. Clarke locked the door, before grabbing hold of Lexa again and helping her out of this concrete maze.

* * *

As they got to a spot in the forest, Lexa stopped and told Clarke to rest. Lexa sat herself against a fallen tree trunk. Clarke remembered where she lay last time, but she wasn't going to waste this opportunity this time. She decided to sit next to Lexa. No way was she going to sleep and miss out on spending more time with Lexa. Lexa looked at her softly and curiously.

"Aren't you going to rest?" Lexa questioned. Clarke laughed quietly, but said nothing. Lexa was surprised to hear the sound. She enjoyed hearing Clarke's laugh. What she enjoyed even more was the close proximity of Clarke's body to her own. She was sitting next to Lexa, also leaning on the trunk.

Clarke had intended to stay awake and spend time with Lexa, but the day with the Pauna had exhausted her more than she realised and she quickly drifted off to sleep. Her head relaxed onto Lexa's shoulder and Lexa felt slightly uncomfortable at the intimacy of this physical contact, but she enjoyed it all the same. She appreciated the warmth of Clarke's body.

Knowing Clarke's neck would get stiff, she carefully shifted Clarkes sleeping form so she was now lying on the ground, with her head on Lexa's lap. Lexa remained awake, alert. She made sure to stay awake so she could protect them both in case anything happened.

As she sat there she absent-mindingly stroked her fingers through Clarke's hair. It had been so long since she had felt this close to anyone, and as she looked at Clarke's sleeping face, she couldn't help but get the feeling in her chest that it was happening again.

She was falling for her. For the sky girl. She mocked herself in her head. As if she would ever feel the same way. But then again, every time Clarke looked at her, she felt like there was something more in her eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, Clarke felt the same way.

* * *

Clarke heard the roar of the Pauna and it woke her up as she lay in the same position and opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realise where she was. She was met with Lexa's face right above her own, with the sun rising behind her. She literally looked like an angel, and Clarke couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Last time she had woken looking at Lexa, was in her bed in Polis before…

She wouldn't think of that now.

"It's okay. You're safe." Lexa told her, gently helping her into a sitting position. Lexa couldn't help but smile back at Clarke's smile. She didn't know what she was smiling at, but the sight was so beautiful. Clarke leaned back against the trunk and looked at Lexa, "How's your arm?"

"Hurts," Lexa says nonchalantly, with a small shrug. Clarke couldn't help but chuckle again. She remembered how funny this line from Lexa was last time they were in this position. Well not quite this position. Last time they weren't sitting side by side, so close their thighs and arms were slightly grazing each other.

They both felt the contact but didn't move, appreciating the slight warmth and comfort it offered. Clarke looked inspected Lexa's arm and shoulder in the sling. She took it out of the sling for a quick moment, and ran a few small tests before getting confirmation from Lexa to put in back on. She carefully wrapped the sling back around Lexa's arm. Perhaps, she was being more intimate, than a regular doctor would be. She worked slowly, and drew out every touch of her hands.

Clarke wasn't aware of how this was making Lexa go a little crazy inside. 'Is she deliberately teasing me?' Lexa thought. As Clarke finished the wrapping she brought the two ends of the sling together and tied them above Lexa's shoulder. Lexa felt Clarke's warm breath on the back of her neck and sighed slightly.

Clarke noticed Lexa shiver and thought that maybe this was it. Maybe it was time that Lexa was ready enough, and she decide to be bold and go for it. She carefully brought her lips to Lexa's skin and placed a soft kiss across Lexa's injured shoulder. Sensing no protest from Lexa, she planted more soft kisses along her shoulder moving on to her neck. Lexa felt Clarke's breath right in her ear, right as Clarke kissed her jaw, and she shifted her body so that she was facing Clarke. Clarke looked at her nervously, unsure of what she would see in Lexa's eyes.

Her heart fluttered when she was met with only warmth from her green eyes. Clarke moved her lips towards Lexa's and when their lips finally met, she felt like she was charged with electricity. The pain from losing her, that she had still been feeling ever since coming back here, was no longer there. As she kissed Lexa, the pain in her chest changed into a longing, a desire.

Lexa's heart was racing. Not only was she kissing Clarke, but Clarke had initiated it. She brought her hand to cup Clarke's face as she continued to kiss her. She felt Clarke's tongue on her lips, and parted them slightly before letting her tongue join Clarke's. Their lips and their tongues worked together. Clarke felt so comfortable kissing Lexa. After all, she had done it many times before.

But for Lexa, this was new, and she was slightly shaky and nervous. Clarke growled slightly against Lexa's mouth, before pushing her strongly back and finally breaking the kiss. Lexa looked at her slightly questioningly before Clarke shifted her body.

She brought her legs over Lexa's lap so she was now straddling her. Lexa still couldn't believe this was happening. Clarke pushed her lips back at Lexa's hungrily. Lexa let her good hand go up into Clarke's hair pulling her closer into her, as she leaned into the tree trunk behind her.

Clarke pushed closer to Lexa but was met with a strong groan from Lexa, as Lexa broke the kiss and her hand dropped out of Clarke's hair and clutched her broken arm.

Clarke quickly got off Lexa, and looked worriedly at Lexa. "I'm so sorry," she gushed. "Are you alright?"

Lexa's eyes showed flickers of pain, but she nodded anyway, "Yes, Clarke. I'm fine." She said her voice slightly strained.

Clarke felt bad, she hadn't meant to hurt Lexa. She guessed she maybe got a little too into it, she laughed in her head. It certainly was more heated then their _last_ first kiss.

She stood up and brushed the dirt off her trousers. She reached her hand out to Lexa's good arm, and helped her stand up. Lexa blushed slightly at the heat of the small contact.

Clarke quickly tried to think of what to say, as they stood awkwardly looking at each other. Once again she remembered her old words, "I know how we can take the mountain."

Lexa's soft eyes instantly turned back into commander eyes, her posture changing as well. "How?"

Clarke explains how they already have a grounder army inside the mountain, all they need is Bellamy to release them.

"You have faith in Bellamy?"

"I do."

Lexa gave her a small nod and Clarke smiled and stomped out the fire.

"Lexa, this is going to work."

And this time, she would ensure Lexa wouldn't betray her. She truly believed the original plan would work his time. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have to kill all the innocent people in Mount Weather. Maybe she could save Fox and the 3 other delinquents who had been drilled into and murdered.

This time, it would work.

It _had to._

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought! I have written the last few chapters that equal episodes 14,15,16 but i'm still not exactly sure what I should do about the missile in tondc, so if you have ideas let me know! I hope you don't think it's too rushed. Clarke is already in love with Lexa, and we all know Lexa was intrigued with Clarke from the very start.**


End file.
